


Curvature.

by doctorkaitlyn



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's just something about the curvature of Rory's spine that always sends the Doctor over the edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curvature.

**Author's Note:**

> Although I haven't written any in quite some time (although that's probably about to change), writing Rory/Eleven drabbles was so much fun. This is probably one of my favorites, originally posted on ff.net in September of 2011. Enjoy. xo.

There's just something about the curvature of Rory's spine that always sends the Doctor over the edge. He doesn't exactly know what it is; whether it's the sheer feel of it underneath his hands, the soft skin stretched over each individual vertebrate or the way his hands fit perfectly, conforming to it while they caress and scratch and bruise. He doesn't know if it's the way it arches in such a way that he can apply math equations to it or if it's the way it ripples when the Doctor does a certain thing, moving in sync with Rory's moans _or_ if it's the way that it fits perfectly against the Doctor's chest afterwards, one part of the puzzle that is their bodies.

To be honest, the Doctor doesn't care that he doesn't know which of these reasons is the right answer. All he knows is that the most beautiful thing in the world is the curvature of Rory William's spine, whether it be curving away from him or towards him or whether it's below him or above him or beside him or _whatever._ It's just perfect and for the first time in his nine centuries of existence, the Doctor is content to just leave it at that.


End file.
